


Orders Are Orders

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st x reader, Anal, Cussing, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, anakin is a freaking voyeur i swear, bang gang, bi!Anakin, degrading, metal hand kink, oral sex (giving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin needs to get it through your thick skull on how to take orders, so he gets help from the 501st.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Orders Are Orders

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE note that this is just fucking porn. Also extremely explicit, like, it makes WAP look like a children's song. Kind of.

"Look at you, an absolute mess."

He was right. You were an absolute mess.

Your hair stuck to your forehead, beads of sweat dripped down the sides of your face, your skin coated in that shiny sheen of sweat, your body marked up from Anakin's mouth, bite marks, and red swollen spots littered your body from head to toe. Around your throat lied red and purple thumbprints from Anakin's metal hand, and then around your wrists were red rope marks from when he had previously tied you up.

You looked absolutely _filthy_ , and yet, Anakin still decided he hadn't had enough of punishing you just yet.

You looked at Anakin with pleading eyes, laying there on the bed, vulnerable to him completely, your hands laid above your head while you waited impatiently. Though, you weren't sure what you were impatient for--whether it was the decision of wanting to be fucked more or to simply give you a lick of mercy; you weren't sure.

Anakin seemed to also be wondering what to do with you. He was standing a few feet away from the bed, his pants back on after fucking you twice, his hair utterly disheveled, scratches from your nails ran all the way down his back, his chest covered in a sheer veil of sweat.

"Gods, princess, " he muttered, his thumb pensively drew against his bottom lip, his mind flipping through images of what else he could do to you. "What would the whole battalion think of you now? Now that you're marked up like this? I'm sure they're already all wondering why you had such an awful attitude with me today."

You swallowed, downcasting your eyes in shame as you remembered the blatant attitude you held towards Anakin. You kept refusing his orders, turning away because you thought, no, you _knew_ you were right, you knew your tactics would work better, so you turned away from him and used your own. Even though it was his mission, you had still refused his orders and gone your own way.

Even though it had worked out for you in the end, Anakin was still, terribly upset with you, and he turned all of his hatred out onto you. Clearly.

Although, this new idea of the whole battalion seeing you completely destroyed made you smirk.

To this, Anakin rose his eyebrows, realizing that you wouldn't mind them seeing you like this, in all of your ravaged, vulnerable glory. To say the very least, he was surprised, yet he didn't mind his men seeing you like this, knowing you had been an awful brat, deserving of her punishment.

"Oh? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Anakin crosses his arms and approaches you, slowly, putting one foot in front of the other before getting back on the bed and crawling over on top of you. He takes your chin into his flesh fingers, tilting it up so he can press a kiss into your neck, wanting to taste you all over again.

"You'd like that, all of those men filling you up, making you feel like a worthless slut, wouldn't you, princess?" He asks, his words hushed as his teeth graze up against your skin.

You let out a helpless whimper, you could feel heat beginning to pool back up between your legs as the thought of it. Anakin was right, you did want to feel like a slut, but only for him, and all of those fuckable clones.

"Yes, I'd love that, " you gasped as he bit down into your skin once again, sucking and pulling with his teeth.

He chuckles darkly, his metal hand found your side and rubbed it up and down before snaking underneath you, grabbing your ass in response. "I knew you would. They wouldn't mind either," he pauses, releasing his teeth from that spot and moving downwards, his lips connecting to a spot closer to your collar bone. "You should hear the things they say about you in the locker room. Sometimes I wanna speak up and tell them that's not their place... Or that you're mine and no one else's... But sometimes I can't help but agree with them."

He bites down gently again, creating yet another bruise for everyone to see tomorrow.

You moan at that, but then furrowed your eyebrows, curious as to what the clones had to say about you.

"What... What do they say about me?" You ask, looking down at Anakin who now looked back up at you, a playful smirk grew on his lips.

"Oh, y'know, they all like and respect you, as they should, but a few of them really _admire_ how you look, " he says, tilting your chin up so he can place a kiss on your jaw.

You chuckle, thinking about how the clones would talk about you and tell each other how attractive they thought you were. You wondered if they would think the same if they saw you now, or would even respect you the same.

But then again, you couldn't help but drool at the fact at taking all (or a lot, anyway) of those well built, heavily trained, sturdy men all at once. All of them tossing you around, fucking you, filling you up to your extent--taking orders from them would be a nice change.

However, your thoughts were completely ruined when you heard a metallic clanging, a knock on the door.

You looked up to Anakin in panic, and you expected him to have the same reaction but he simply smirked at you before placing another kiss on your jaw.

"Don't move, " he ordered, getting off of you and walked towards the door.

Anakin pressed a button on the keypad, allowing the door to open slightly, just enough to where you wouldn't be visible to anyone beyond that point.

"Rex!" Anakin chuckled, leaning against the door. "We were just talking about you. "

_Shit. We?_

"Uh, sorry, General?" You could hear Rex on the other side. You could imagine just how confused he must've looked.

"What did you need, captain?" Anakin asks, completely ignoring Rex's confusion. Poor guy. You knew it was for his own good, at least. Although, you did desperately want Anakin to ask him to bring a few of the other 501st members here. However, you knew that wasn't your decision to make, it was Anakin's.

"A few of General (L/N)'s men were wondering where the General was. They were looking to play a game of cards in the mess hall, but I haven't seen her around anywhere..."

Anakin nodded before turning around to look back at you. His eyes grazed over you, taking into account your thoughts about the 501st.

He looked back at Rex before stepping outside and shut the door behind him.

_What is he up to now?_ You thought, rubbing your legs together impatiently, all the while trying to decipher the muddled voices coming from outside.

Not much longer, the door opened back up again, but this time it wasn't just Anakin who came back through the door, but along with Rex.

"Just like I told you, Rex. Do you think a few of the other boys would want to as well?" Anakin asks, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

You adverted your eyes to Rex who stood there with his arms crossed, his eyes dark and jaw clenched. Rex stood there silent, looking at you with an unreadable expression on his face until his eyes started wandering.

"I guess you'll need the extra help, general, if she's still refusing to behave," Rex finally says, his fingers clenched around the armor on his biceps, thinking about what he and his men could do to you.

Anakin smirked, pleased with Rex's answer. "Glad you agree, captain. Please, go ahead and round up a few others. "

Rex nodded, a slow smirk grew on his lips. "As you wish, general."

With that, Rex turned around and walked to the door, exiting from the room with a conspicuous smirk on his face.

At that second Rex left, you could feel your heart begin to thrum in your chest, beating with a new profound delight that you thought would never occur. You had fantasized about taking several of the 501st men at once before, but that was simply it. Fantasies. Fantasies weren't usually meant to become true, but now that this one was, you could practically feel your heart beginning to beat out of your chest, heat filled your body as more thoughts crossed your mind.

Anakin removed his stance from up against the wall and made his way over to you, a wild look in his eyes burned. He reached out with his metal fingers, the cold plasteel grazed over your cheek, gliding them across your jaw before capturing your chin with his thumb and his pointer.

Your heart stopped, withholding a gasp while you watched Anakin's burning gaze dance wildly, his lips parted slowly into a smirk. He leaned down carefully, his lips brushed against your earlobe, a warning pressed from his lips as he spoke, "You asked for this, " he paused, his warm tone ironically sent shivers down your spine. "Don't expect anything merciful."

\---

Eventually, Rex had returned with a few other of his men--Jessie, Fives, Kix, Hardcase, Dogma--all of them had found a seat in the room, their armor had been stripped only enough to where they were wearing their blacks while others had their pants on and shirts off. Some of them looked like they had just gotten out of the shower. You wondered how those conversations must've gone.

Before they entered the room, Anakin had given them a few warnings, telling them what you liked and didn't like, and what you were eager to try. He told them what he was planning to do, what he had already done and simply what he expected out of them.

Of course, they were all compliant, following the general's orders as usual.

"Sit up, " Anakin ordered, standing in front of you.

You swallowed, a rush of excitement and nervousness filled your bones at this tone of Anakin's. Sure, he was like this sometimes in the bedroom, but him being in front of his men made him seem all the more dominant. It was only natural for him, after all.

You quickly followed his orders and threw your legs over the side of the bed, sitting up eagerly, your hands gripped the edge of the mattress. Anakin stood in front of you, his cybernetic fingers brushed along your jaw, his thumb specifically toying with your bottom lip.

"Open, " he commanded, his tone husky and thick with lust.

Quickly, you opened your mouth for him, looking up at him with doe eyes, you take his thumb into your mouth, humming as you tasted that familiar metal, completely eager to please him.

"Look at you. Such a good fucking slut for me, aren't you?" Anakin wondered aloud, his left hand soon found the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly so he could move it along his thumb as he pleased. "Isn't she, boys?"

You looked behind Anakin, surveying the room, waiting for a response. All of the men were leaning back in their chairs or standing against the wall, their chests rose up and down with anxious thought.

One of them hummed, you flicked your eyes to the sound and found Jesse sitting in a chair, his hands clasped together, his nose pressed up against his knuckles.

"Such a good slut, " he muttered, his eyes darkening with each pump of your head on Anakin's thumb.

If you could've smirked against Anakin's fingers, you would've. The look they were all giving you were hungry, wolfish gazes--staring you down, wanting to tear into you and strip you of any decency you had left.

"You'll take anything I give you, won't you slut?" Anakin says, his eyes narrowed at you while your head bobbed along his fingers, taking in every inch of the metal that was thrusted into your throat.

You hum appreciatively, willing to take more than just his fingers.

"It looks like she'll enjoy taking more, doesn't she, general?"

To the best of your ability, you turn your head and see the blonde speak up this time. Rex stood up, leaning against the wall watching intently and carefully examining those lips of yours around Anakin's fingers. He just _knew_ he would enjoy ravaging you.

Anakin nods, a sly grin grew on his face. "Oh she does, captain. " You found it funny that he didn't have to turn around to see that it Rex who said that. "She'll take anything you give her. _Anything_. She's _so_ desperate, aren't you?"

Anakin removed his fingers from your mouth so you could speak--a string of drool followed from your mouth, coating your lips completely.

"Yes, yes I am, " you reply, licking the drool up from your lips while making eye contact with Anakin.

"Fuck, I fucking love that, " mutters Fives, eyeing you up and down desperately, his hands fidgeting impatiently on his lap.

You wanted to look at Fives just to give him the satisfaction, but Anakin's cybernetic hand grabbed your jaw and turned it to face him, his fingers quickly moved to open your mouth while his bare hand moved to bring his cock out from within the confine of his pants making you whimper at the sight of it, ready to get your throat fucked all over again.

"Good, then you'll take my fucking cock won't you, princess? You'll take it like a good girl, and behave, won't you?"

You nodded, bringing your hand up to stroke his cock but he quickly swatted it away.

Anakin yanked the back of your hair up making you yelp, but fuck did you love it. "You take what I give you, and what they give you, and nothing more. You were the one who had an attitude today, so you don't get any rewards, got it?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir, " you quickly apologize, your eyes darting desperately from Anakin's cross facial expression to his thick cock in front of you, basically begging to be in your throat.

"General, by the looks of it, I think she's waiting for that pretty throat of her's to be fucked, " chuckles Hardcase, who seemed to either be mocking you at your apparent desperation or helping you out with it, you couldn't tell--but whatever it was seemed to work, either way as you felt another harsh tug in your hair from Anakin's mechanical hand.

"Don't worry, I know, Hardcase. " Anakin takes his cock in his left hand and brushes it against your lips, his cock dripping with pre-cum, teasing you with it. You wanted to stick out your tongue to taste him, to please him, but you knew that would result in punishment, afraid of not being fucked at all. "I'm gonna fuck this pretty mouth and show her how to behave, at least temporarily, until all of you can get your hands on her."

God, the way Anakin's deep voice talked about how he wanted to fuck your throat raw in front of all of his men and then hand you off to them made you incredibly wet--you wanted to grind down on to the mattress or touch yourself _so badly,_ but again, you knew the result wouldn't end well.

"Open your mouth wide, and take me like the whore I know you are, " Anakin says wickedly, a charming smile on his lips. His metal fingers betrayed his actions by curling a strand of hair behind your ear sweetly. You knew he did this to tease you before he would slam into your mouth--he always did.

Rolling your eyes at him, you open your mouth and follow his instructions but quickly receive another yank to your hair. _Fuck._

"Don't, " There it was, Anakin thrusted into your mouth, punctuating each word with a thrust, followed by gag immediately fumbling from your lips. "Fucking, roll, your, eyes, at, me. You should be thanking me for fucking you."

You moaned around his dick, trying to thank him as best as you could while his thick cock filled up your mouth, hitting the back of your throat every time.

Anakin grunted with almost every thrust, his focus determined on fucking your throat raw, to make sure you knew who was in charge, that you were to never disobey his orders again.

"I don't think that thank you was loud enough, " says Kix. "Say it louder for the general, will you?"

You groan at that and look up to see Anakin's smug expression on his face. Fucking bastard.

" _Fuck, "_ Anakin hisses, gripping your hair tighter. "Say it, say it loud so all the boys can hear just how thankful you are for my cock."

Gods, if only he knew how thankful you were for it--you could feel yourself dripping, the insides of your thighs were practically coated with your slick.

Nevertheless, you moaned out a muddled _thank you,_ as best as you could, praying that you pleased the boys and Anakin enough.

"Good girl, see? It's not that hard to follow orders, " Anakin remarks, sweetly wiping some fallen drool from your lips.

You were going to answer, but Anakin removes his dick from your mouth, a long, string of drool followed it, all of it seeped on to your chin and followed down your chest leaving you breathless along with a stinging sensation in the back of your throat.

He had really fucked it raw.

"Now, " Anakin huffs, his flesh hand around his throbbing cock, moving up and down at a quick pace.

"I'm gonna fucking cum on your face, what do you think, boys?"

Anakin tilts his head slightly to view the rest of the room, waiting for a reaction from his audience.

All of them, of course, had shit-eating grins on their faces, all of them waiting excitedly to see your face painted with the general's cum.

"I think she'd enjoy that, general, " says Dogma, who had been silent for some time now.

Jesse nods, agreeing with Dogma.

"Tell her to lick it up." 

Anakin groans, a cheeky grin was plastered on his face, imagining his cum all over your face. "I like the sound of that. _Fuck_ , I'm close. Baby, why don't you drop and get on your knees for me and the boys? I think they wanna have a view of you licking up all of my cum."

Obediently, you shift off of the mattress and move to the side and drop on to your knees, spreading them slightly so the boys could see just how wet you were.

"Fucking hell, " Fives mutters, his eyes trained on your wet slick that dripped down your legs. "Can't wait to have my hands on that pussy."

Anakin chuckles before inhaling sharply. "Don't worry Fives, you'll get your turn."

At that, Anakin let out an impossibly low groan, gripping your hair, which you took as a sign to shut your eyes and open up your mouth--and thank god you did, as Anakin's hot stream surged all over your face, painting it completely.

You moaned gratefully and Anakin let out a huff, finishing himself off, tucking himself back into his pants while you licked what you could up into your mouth, swallowing his seed.

Anakin chuckled at your attempts to clean himself off of you and moved behind you so he sat down on the mattress, his hands fisted through your hair and pulled it up to show your face to the audience.

"Look at you, taking my cum so well." Anakin looked up and peered at his men's statures--all of them had rock hard cocks in their pants, their hands were either gripping their chairs tightly or palming their dicks--there was no in-between. Gods, their brown eyes were incredibly dark, trained on the white liquid that adorned your face and chest, your tongue desperately trying to lap up the rest of it.

"Fuck, what a messy girl, " Rex growls, his right hand palmed his dick in his pants furiously.

Hardcase groans, throwing his head back. "Look at her, such a fucking slut, trying to lick up all of that cum."

Anakin nods, a cocky grin appeared on his features while he basked in all of the comments about his cum on your face, taking in the incredulous sight below him.

"Mmm-hmm, such a slut, " he murmurs, taking a flesh finger of his to wipe off the liquid that lied on your eyelids, dipping two digits into your mouth to which you moaned at, gleefully taking his juices.

When Anakin had removed his cum from your eyelids, they immediately fluttered open to see the six clones sitting a few feet away in front of you--all of them with hungry dark faces, their chests rose up and down from impatience, their hands fidgeting with their pants.

Anakin continued to wipe up his cum from your features, dipping fingers into your mouth each time only to have you swallow him every time while making eye contact with each clone.

"Look at them, baby, " he mutters, leaning into your ear, softly kissing your earlobe. "Look at how desperate they are to have you."

You licked off Anakin's fingers again, this time making eye contact with Rex who looked like he could barely control himself.

"Look at how eager they are. Look at how much they wanna touch you, tie you up..." He pressed another kiss to your lobe, his filthy words were like honey to your ears. "...taste you, fill you up... Fuck you until you can only see stars... "

You moaned around his fingers, sucking them instinctively while continuing to make eye contact with Rex, imagining that it was his cock in your mouth.

Gods, you wanted him, you wanted them all--your cunt was throbbing with anticipation, and it had been ever since Anakin had brought up the idea of fucking them all. You could hardly sit still, you _needed_ to be filled by every single man in this room.

Anakin removed his fingers from your mouth followed by a pop and gathered up the last bit of cum that was drizzled on your chest and brought it to your mouth. He saw your eyes staring at the clones, specifically at Rex who seemed to be staring straight back at you.

He smirked slightly and placed his fingers back into your mouth, his lips were on your ear again.

"Is that the one you want?"

You nod, quickly cleaning up Anakin's fingers.

"I'll take any of them, sir, " you reply, looking up into Anakin's wicked blue eyes with wide, pleading doe ones.

"Mmm, I know you will. " He kisses the top of your head gently, which was probably the softest kiss he'd given you all day.

Anakin then gets up from behind you and moves so he's squatting in front of you. He slides his hands under your thighs and picks you up so your arms wrap around his waist then places you on to the bed, his hands slid down from your thighs and moved to your knees, pulling your legs apart so that way your slick was on display for everyone to see.

Anakin smirks and promptly places a kiss on your inner thigh before getting up and moving out of the way, leaving you on the bed with your legs spread wide open.

He moves from in between your legs and walks to the side of the room and found an empty space on the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Rex."

Your eyes immediately flitted to Rex who sat up in his chair, attentive, ready to follow Anakin's orders.

"Yes, general?"

"It's your turn. Why don't you give her a good fuck? I'll let you know if there's anything else I want you to do with her."

_Oh fuck._ Now you could feel your heart beating against your sternum, your breath quickened in its pace. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second, even though you thought it couldn't be any more possible.

Rex stands up from his chair and walks over to you, stripping himself of his shirt, you gulp, immediately letting your eyes wander his pecs and abdomen, admiring his muscles and battle scars.

"Will do, general, " he replies, his voice utterly low, making your head spin.

Rex complies with Anakin's order and strips himself, and immediately you swallow, your eyes drawing down to his v-line and then down to his thick cock. _Fuck._ You didn't know what you were expecting, but you weren't disappointed with the results at all.

You whimpered at the sight of it, to which Rex smirked at. He places his cock in his hand, his eyes wandered your body, trailing down to your wet cunt.

"Fuck, are you boys seeing this? Look at this pussy."

His fingers slide in between your legs and scoop up your slick that coated your folds, bringing his fingers into his mouth to which he groaned.

Your mouth dropped open, standing agape as you watched him enjoy yourself right in front of you, and fuck, if you could just touch yourself at the sight of that, you could feel so complete.

"Damn, did being fucked by the general's dick make you that wet princess?" Fives says, his tone teasing, yet completely engaged in the sight of your pussy as he--and all the others--was stroking himself now, his pants unbuttoned and his shirt off of him.

You blush at that and flit your eyes over to Anakin, making eye contact with him.

"Yes sir." The sentence was said to Fives, but you knew that making eye contact with Anakin when saying that would set him on fire.

Anakin's sly grin to that only confirmed your suspicions, his fingers tightened around his biceps, his knuckles turning white. You knew he wanted to go over there and fuck you again, but he held himself back.

Rex then moved back in front of you, a primal glint in his eyes shined--looking at you with complete desire.

"Get on your stomach, slut, and put that pretty pussy of yours in the air so I can fuck you."

Licking your lips, your heart begins to race again and you follow his orders obediently, lying horizontally on the bed, propping yourself up on to your elbows and putting your ass in the air, impatiently waiting to be fucked.

"Look at you, so impatient." His groan was feral, his hand slapped your ass, the tip of his cock brushed against your folds, teasing you.

"Fuck, captain, _please,_ please fuck me, " you begged, gripping the mattress.

"You want me to fuck you? Dirty thing, god look at you, impatient for all seven of us, wanting to fill you up, fuck you raw, huh? Fuck you until you can't move, right?"

You moaned at his dirty words, his hand slapped your ass again, earning a yelp from your mouth.

"Fuck! Yes captain, please fuck me, fuck all seven of you, fill me up, _please_!"

You writhed, squirming, trying to scoot up against Rex's cock but he grabbed your neck, stuffing your face into the mattress, an aggravated huff fell out of your mouth.

"Ah, ah ah, " he tutted, giving your neck a squeeze. "You only take what we give you, remember?"

"Fuck me, " Jesse groaned, his hand pumping his dick. "Fuck her Rex, fuck that desperate pussy of hers."

You moaned, moving your head to look at Jesse, who's lip was caught between his teeth, his hand gripping the arm of his chair while his other jerked himself off. You licked your lips, eyeing his cock until suddenly Rex pushed into you causing you to gasp loudly, completely surprised at how big he actually was.

You squeezed your eyes shut, your body began to move rapidly against the mattress as Rex began to move quickly into you, his right hand gripping your throat, his left hand slapping your ass repeatedly making you yelp, screaming his name.

"Oh fuck, captain! Rex!"

"That's right, you love screaming that don't you? Got tired of not listening to orders, haven't you?" Rex groans again, his hand moves from your ass and moves to your hip, burying himself inside of you.

You feel him hitting the back of you, your legs becoming weak with every thrust, your mouth at this point continuously hanging open, your eyelashes fluttering every time he slammed into you, moans faltering from your lips.

You smirked, thinking of a cocky response to Rex's question that could possibly add another clone into the mix.

"Oh fuck, I-I might, _fuck,_ captain! I might have to test your theory on that, " you chuckle, but quickly yelp as he slaps your ass again.

You expected Rex to answer but instead heard Anakin's voice from across the room.

"Oh yeah? I'll test you on that, Jesse, please do me a favor and fuck her mouth, " he says through gritted teeth, who had now found Rex's seat, palming himself to Rex fucking you.

Rex grinned wickedly. "Can't wait to see that mouth fucked again."

You moaned, your walls immediately clenched around him, the thought of being filled up in more than one place made you more on edge, closer to your climax.

"Look at you, you dirty whore, gods, tightening around me like that. Can't wait to have Jesse fill your mouth up, can't you?"

Jessie chuckled, now at the side of the bed, his cock in his hand, pumping it in front of your face. 

"Looks like she can hardly wait, " Dogma says from across the room, his hips now thrusting up, his dick pushing up into his hand.

He was right, you couldn't. You opened your mouth, your tongue hung out of your mouth, waiting for him to insert himself.

"She won't have to."

There, he grabs you by your hair, tugging it so you moan and brings your face up to his cock, shoving himself inside of your salivated mouth, quickly thrusting his hips so he's fucking your face.

You gag and moan, choking on his length, completely adoring the feeling of being so filled up, of being utterly and completely wasted, but fuck, you still felt like you needed more.

"Holy fuck, look at her, taking orders so well, _shit_ , " hissed Fives, who's hand was around his member, watching intently as your body shook.

You moaned at Fives' praise, that and Jesse's dick was sending you over the edge--you could feel your orgasm tightening in your stomach, beads of sweat trickled down your forehead as you felt yourself getting close.

"Mmm!" You squeezed your eyes shut, your knees getting weak and shakey at the feeling.

"Does the slut want to say something?" Hardcase's tone was dark, his fingers circled the tip of his cock, rubbing pre-cum up and down his shaft.

You nod desperately, your hands fisted the sheets, trying to tell them that you were so fucking close and that you needed to cum.

Jesse pulls out of your mouth, his hands yank on your hair closest to your roots, pulling you up to face the rest of the men, who all sat there, cocks in their hands--including Anakin who had taken his out now--watching you get fucked by the captain and the ARC trooper.

"What did you wanna say, sugar?"

You gasped, your back arching further into the mattress, Rex continuing to pound into you relentlessly. "Holy _shit,_ I-I... I'm gonna cum, fuck!"

Rex tutted, shaking his head. "You know the rules, dirty girl, " he pauses, taking a breath, his own orgasm was close too. "Well, general? Is she allowed to cum?"

Anakin grunts, furrowing his eyebrows, watching you intently, trying to decide if you were allowed to be rewarded or not.

"Fuck, have her cum, but I want her on her back and have you cum on her chest. That's _my_ rule--nobody gets to cum inside that pretty pussy except me," he growls, his hips thrusting up into his hand, imagining it was you he was pushing into.

Rex smirks, slapping your ass. "Those are your orders, sir."

You moaned, absolutely _loving_ the sound of Anakin's growl and him being possessive of you. Usually, he was incredibly possessive, so even him sharing you with these clones had completely surprised you. You weren't expecting this _at all._

"Well, you heard the general, cum on my cock, whore, show everyone in this room just how obedient you are, " he growled, leaning into your ear to which Jesse thrusted harder at, punctuating Rex's command with his member hitting the back of your throat.

_Finally_ , you hit your long and needed release, your body shaking, your mouth could hardly remain it's hallowed shape as you came, your eyes rolled to the back of your head sending you into a dizzy state to where you couldn't even hold your back up any longer, and so you faltered, letting your posture fall on to the bed, the only thing that was being held up was your head, all thanks to Jesse's grip on your hair.

Jesse pulled out of your mouth, but only for the time being so Rex could flip you over, now laying you on to your back. Jesse let you catch your breath, letting you regain your conscience before inserting himself back inside of your mouth, to which you quickly opened your eyes to, gagging all over his dick once again.

Meanwhile, Jesse was fucking your mouth once again, Rex had begun pumping himself, his chest moved up and furiously and his eyes could hardly keep themselves open, his orgasm dangerously close.

"Fives, " Anakin breathed, eyebrows knitted together, his chest fawned up and down from being so close.

"Yes, general?"

"You close?" Anakin grunts again, biting his lip.

"Fucking _yes_."

"Good. Go up there and cum in her mouth and tell her to swallow it, then I want you to get on your knees and eat her out, " he orders, nodding his head to the mess of you, Rex, and Jesse.

While you were listening to what Anakin had to say to Fives, your eyes lit up at the thought of taking that hot clone's cum in your mouth and swallowing it--the thought of it alone made your legs twitch and shiver, wanting to get fucked up all over again.

As Fives had got up to walk over to you, Rex let out an impossibly low groan, his breathing got shorter and shorter until finally, a white stream of Rex's cum had surged all over your chest, covering up your nipples, leaking off of the hard peaks and dripping down on to your stomach.

"F-Fuck!" He shouted, watching the stream drizzle all over your breasts.

"Oh shit, " Jesse was close now, his pace had gotten rougher, hitting the back of your throat repeatedly, the sounds of your gags had become more prominent, choking with just about every thrust.

Fives had made his way over next to Jesse, now his cock was in front of you, your eyes trained on him and Jesse, and Rex had himself in his own hands again, jerking himself.

"Holy shit, fuck, shit, I'm gonna cum in your slutty mouth, get ready."

You raised your eyebrows, looking at Jesse's face of euphoria, his eyebrows were furrowed together, his hand gripped your hair tighter moving your head along his dick, guiding you at an obnoxious pace, until finally, you felt his cock throb in your mouth, his release spilled into the back of your throat, coating it completely and then, you swallowed it with ease.

Jesse's breath was quick, his head had been thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as he sat in his ecstasy, licking his bottom lip.

You swirled your tongue around his tip before he pulled out shakily, making eye contact with you as you smirked.

"Did you enjoy that? Did you enjoy having my cum fill up your throat?" Jesse grips your hair, tilting his head.

You nod, licking up your lips, keeping the taste of him on your palette. "Yes sir, thank you for filling me up. "

Jesse backs away as Fives takes his place, his cock in his hand once again.

"Anytime, sugar."

You feel heat rise to your cheeks at that, as well as heat pooling back up in-between your thighs. You loved it when the boys talked like that to you.

"Hardcase, go up there and finger her until Fives cums in her mouth. "

It was Anakin again, ordering yet another clone on you. You looked up and saw him across the room, his bangs stuck to his forehead, a sheer sheen of sweat covered his chest, and white splotches of his own cum had been spotted on his pants.

Hardcase gets up from his chair, his member in his hand. "With pleasure, general."

"Kix, I want you marking up her boobs, make them pretty for me, and Dogma, let her hands take care of you--I know you won't be disappointed."

Both of them smirk and get up from their chairs and do as they're told, making their way over to you, while Anakin continued to sit in his chair, simply enjoying the view, loving watching you be completely ravaged.

Hardcase went up to you and dipped his hands in between your legs and spread them apart, your legs twitched at the touch, crying out for attention after being left unattended for so long. However, despite the lack of attention, you were still completely soaked.

"Damn, look at this mess, " he groaned, wiping up your cum from your previous orgasm, he selfishly took some on to his fingers and licked them clean, all the while making eye contact with you.

"Hardcase."

Anakin's voice was breathy, probably on the edge of another orgasm.

Hardcase turned his head around and looked at the general.

"Yes sir?"

"Push that cum back up inside of her."

Hardcase smirked and turned back around, following his orders. "Will do."

He curled his fingers and pushed them inside of you, the white liquid followed his digits.

You moaned and twisted around, shutting your eyes at the sensation. Gods, you could hardly control yourself with his fingers inside of you, his pointer and middle finger began pumping at a slow pace, building up ever so painstakingly.

Dogma groans at the sight as well as the fact that your hands had finally wrapped around his longing member. "Look at her squirm, fucking dirty girl. Ah fuck, that's it." Your hand started pumping his shaft. "Fuck yes, just like that."

You began rubbing the pre-cum around his dick with your hand, while Kix had leaned down over you and started kissing your breasts, swirling his tongue over each nipple, treating them with equal care, sending shivers down your spine.

All of these sensations at once were making you furious--furious with need, your cunt wetter than it had ever been (to which Hardcase was groaning endlessly at), all of your senses were clouded, you could hardly tell what was going on anymore. You were so high up in the clouds that your mind could hardly process what was actually happening.

Your hand was mindlessly wrapped around Dogma's member, your mouth now opened--ready for Fives' cum--your breasts were being taken care of by Kix, and you had three men standing in front of you jerking themselves off, their faces contorted into a euphoric state, all the while Anakin was moaning your name across the room, shouting obscenities every now and then.

Fives however had brought you back to reality as his hand had gripped your jaw, opening it wide enough to where your mouth gaped open.

"Mmm, gonna cum in your mouth, keep it open, f-fuck!"

You happily obliged, shutting your eyes and rolled out your tongue, excitedly waiting to taste his cum on your lips.

Fives lets out a long moan, shoving your mouth on to his cock, forcing you to take his cum and swallow it, which you did diligently, his flavor savored on your tongue.

Rex groans. "Look at you, taking everyone's cum so well, what a good little slut."

You flash him a smile. "Thank you, captain."

"Mmmhmm, such a good slut." Kix's words were muddled against your breasts, now taking your left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, giving you a reward.

You kick your legs at that, the sensation of Hardcase's fingers fucking you and Kix's lips on your nipples made you squirm, but your movement was quickly halted as you felt pressure around your body.

_Fucking hell._ Anakin had used the Force to hold you still.

You turned your head and looked at him, his eyes narrowed as his hands were still wrapped around his dick, cum leaking out of his tip and on to his hands, a groan rumbled from his mouth, his lips slightly parted, his tongue delicately licked his bottom lip.

And god, if that wasn't the hottest thing you'd seen today, you weren't sure what was.

"Stay still. That's an order, princess. " His tone was dark and filled with lust--commanding yet completely smooth and velvety. If he would only talk to you in that voice, then maybe you _might_ be able to follow orders.

You swallowed hard and looked at all of the other boys who also seemed to be stricken by his voice.

Even though you thought that was _incredibly_ hot, you chuckled, brushing off Anakin's command, wanting to see how much you could tease him before he would get up from his chair and make you pay.

"And what if I don't?"

You leaned over and kissed Dogma's cock, licking the tip of it while giving him a cheeky smile before looking back over at Anakin, who seemed unimpressed.

"Then I'm gonna come over there and tie your precious wrists up to the bed and fuck you until you can't see daylight, is that what you want? You want to ruin their fun? Is that what you want? You want to spoil it for everyone else so you can selfishly squirm?" Anakin looked at you with eyes narrowed, his hand still mindlessly pumping out cum from his dick, his fingers were coated in his white substance, all the while staring you down with that stern tone of his.

You gulped, your lips trembled at the thought of him absolutely ruining you, though you didn't want any of the clones to go away, you wanted them to stay and fuck you.

"N-no sir." You downcast your eyes and look at the men who seemed to have stood still, their attention on Anakin, some of them still pumping themselves subconsciously.

Anakin rose an eyebrow, thinking about your loud thoughts. All of the clones fucking you? That would be a sight.

He sighed, his chest slowly rose up and then back down, coming upon his decision after thinking about it for a minute.

"Jesse, Rex, Kix, Dogma, Fives, Hardcase--I want you to take turns fucking her. Fuck her hard, tie her up with these." Anakin calls his binders to him with the Force and throws them to Rex. "Then once I'm satisfied I'm coming in. "

You gulped, your hips shifted excitedly as you _finally_ got the chance to have all of them fill you up, your cunt throbbed with anticipation.

"Yes sir, " Rex said, immediately following the general's orders, he gets on top of you and brings the binders up to your wrists, placing them in their durasteel confinements and places your hands above your head, crawling back down off of you.

Anakin smirks at the sight of seeing you all messy and tied up, his lust gaining the better of him. "Fives, why don't you take her first?"

"Would be my pleasure."

Fives grabs your hips and takes your legs and throws them over his shoulders, his cock immediately pounded into you, earning him a loud yelp.

This is _exactly_ what you wanted.

Fives thrusted in and out, at a fast pace, fucking you so hard that your head kept moving along with your body, your fingers gripped on to the metal of the binders, your clit immediately began to throb, needing some sort of touch--which you would normally be touching right now--but Anakin insisted that you be tied up. That fucker.

"Edge her. I wanna see her scream and get wound up to orgasm, but never let her release."

"Fuck!" You screamed, your chest heaved up and down, your head twisted and turning from the utter frustration that just built up in your core just then.

All you wanted to do was cum and Anakin wouldn't even let you do that.

"No, no, no, please, please let me cum, oh my god I'm so close, please, " you sobbed, praying Anakin would have pity on you.

However, you knew he wouldn't, simply because it turned him on to see you beg, and you knew he was going to keep having you beg until _he_ was satisfied.

"No, sorry babygirl, can't let you. You heard him. Orders are orders." Fives huffed, kissing the inside of your leg that was wrapped around his shoulder.

You cursed, closing your eyes in frustration, your hands yanking at the binders. "Shit, fuck!"

"Any place specific where I should cum?" Fives yelled out, asking Anakin.

"Cum anywhere, except inside of her. That pussy's mine."

At that, Fives immediately drops you and pulls out, your orgasm failing completely.

You let out a pained cry, wanting to get there, and fuck you were so close if only you could just touch yourself, _fuck,_ you would be set.

Fives had moved away and was now standing beside your face, pumping his cock over you.

Now, Jesse had pushed into you, throwing one leg over your shoulder, he pulled back out and slammed back into, muttering curse words and the filthiest things imaginable.

All of them would do this, you would call out their names, pleading to let you cum, to show some mercy, tears would form on the edge of your eyes, frustrated groans would leave your lips as your orgasm would be ruined every time they pulled out of you just as you were about to cum.

_"Jesse, oh fuck Jesse! Please let me, oh fuck! Damn it!"_

_"Kix, oh my god! Holy shit, no, no, no, please let me cum!"_

_"Hardcase, fuck, you'll let me, won't you?"_

Hardcase answered with the cheeky grin of his, shrugging, giving the same response as everyone else.

_"Orders are orders."_

It wasn't until the very end when all of the clones had covered you with their cum--except a few--where Kix's had been in your mouth, as well as Rex's, that Anakin had been satisfied and got up from his chair and stripped himself of his bottoms, shedding them to a spot on the floor.

All of the men stood around you while you were completely messed up.

Your chest rose up and down from anger and frustration, quick breaths were acquitted from your lungs, your hair tossed into a sweaty frenzy, and new bruises from the clones had been on your legs and hips, either from biting or from their fingers digging into you.

"Fuck you, " you mumbled, sensing that Anakin was now in front of the bed, your eyes still shut from trying to process your anger with your frustrated euphoria.

Anakin chuckled, getting on to the bed, the mattress dipped down as he crawled on top of you, taking the binders off of your wrists.

"So snarky, and here I was going to give you an orgasm."

You opened your eyes and looked at him, not believing a word that he said, though a small spark of hope lingered in your chest, praying that you could finally let all of this frustration go.

"P-please, " you cried, wanting to feel something.

"Please what?"

" _Please,_ give me an orgasm, sir."

Anakin smirked. "That's more like it."

He pressed a long kiss to your lips, savoring in all of the flavors in your mouth before flipping you over so you were on top of him.

"Get on my dick." He commanded, looking you up and down.

Your heart fluttered in your chest and immediately followed suit, your legs spread over him and you sat down on top of him, sighing as you completely engulfed his long and thick length.

"Rex is gonna fill you up from behind, is that alright?" He asks, which was probably the sweetest thing he's said to you all day.

Rex's eyes widened and pursed his lips, surprised at Anakin's sudden request.

You gulped, nodding your head. "Whatever you want, general."

Anakin grinned and brought up some of the clone's cum on his fingers and brought it up to your mouth--to which you gladly sucked on--as a reward, his mechanical fingers brushed a stray bang out of your face.

"That's the right response."

Anakin nods his head to Rex, giving him the okay.

Rex moves in and brushes your rim with his tip, leaking with pre-cum, before slowly pushing himself in, giving you time to adjust to two thick cocks in your holes.

And _holy fuck._ Your mouth dropped open and you let out a long moan, Rex simultaneously let out a groan.

"Fuck... So tight... Feels so good..."

Anakin nods, throwing his head back as Rex enters you, feeling his cock up against your walls made him groan.

"Dogma, Kix, take turns with her mouth," Anakin, says, hardly able to control himself any longer. He wanted to _move,_ and fuck up into you but he knew he needed to take care of his men first.

"Fives, you're in her hand, and Jesse, you're in her other one."

You look up at all of the men surrounding you, now feeling slightly intimidated at everyone you had to take care of.

"Ready?" Anakin asks, you, a cocky smirk grew on his lips.

You weren't sure why you bothered answering because Anakin had already begun thrusting up into you, his dick immediately hit your cervix, sending you into overdrive already.

You cried out as Rex had started moving too, the feeling of being filled had overstimulated your senses, sending your mind fuzzy.

Both Rex and Anakin were shoving themselves inside of you, grunts and groans were being exchanged between the both of them, while you were gagging as Dogma and Kix took turns filling up your mouth, fucking into the back of your throat, and Jesse and Fives fucking themselves into your palms because you were too preoccupied keeping yourself together on Rex and Anakin's dicks.

Anakin held on to your hips, his fingers dug into your waist while thrusting into you, hissing in his breaths and curses.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good, oh god, what a fucking slut--taking all of us at once, what a good slut god--"

You'd yelp as Rex and Anakin slammed into you at once, moving in the same rhythm, their members hitting the back of you with frantic paces, shoving into your completely, their cocks scraping deliciously against you.

You swore you were drooling now, saliva had coated your lips, dripping down your chin, mixing with everyone's cum and sweat, the boys fucking your mouth fast and hard made you spit, followed by your eyes rolling in the back of your head.

Fuck, everything was going so fast, it was all so much, and now _fuck,_ Anakin had his metal hand wrapped around your throat that made you scream excitedly, your clit throbbing harder than ever now.

"You like that? You like it when my hand's around your throat, don't you baby?" He chuckles, before letting out a hiss as he feels Rex's cock scrape up against his.

"Fucking, _damn it._ "

You could feel that familiar raging fire build up in your core, that tightening feeling made you want to release right then and there, but you knew you had to ask to cum first.

Quickly you pull away from Dogma's dick and lick up the drool surrounding your lips.

"Anakin!" You cry, letting out quick moans as he continues to thrust up inside of you.

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm so, oh fuck, I'm so close, can I-I please cum?"

He chuckles at your begging, giving your throat a squeeze before nodding. "Cum whenever you want to baby, I'm almost there too."

_Just a few more thrusts,_ you thought, praying Anakin wasn't going to pull out and remove you from your climax as he had done repeatedly.

_Oh fuck,_ you were right there, right there, waiting for that bucket to spill over, you needed _more._

"Anakin, please touch my clit!"

Thankfully, he obliged, a stupid grin on his face as he brought his hand down and started rubbing your clit with his thumb.

"Fuck, so wet, fuck, cum for me princess, " he moaned, his eyes on your wet pussy that slid up and down his shaft.

There, you finally let go, Anakin's thumb sent you into overdrive, and Rex hit you with his last thrust one more time before you were sent into a state of pure euphoria--your body shook, a long, loud moan stuttered from your throat, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you finally let all of that pent up tension go, cumming all over Anakin's member while he continued to fuck you through it.

Not long afterward, he came inside of you, his head thrown back against the pillow as he let out a long groan, his abdomen shook, his cum mixing inside of you with yours.

\---

Eventually, you had finished the rest of the boys off and allowed the boys to return to their quarters, you and Anakin had thanked them all until it was just the both of you laying in bed with your arms wrapped around his chest, his arms wrapped around yours, basking in each other's company.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked, brushing your hair out of your face.

You blinked, remembering back to all of those moments.

"I think it's pretty safe to say I won't be disobeying orders from now on. "

He chuckled. "Oh really?"

"For now, at least."

He kissed your head, laughing at your response. "Alright then, fine with me."


End file.
